


Holiday Shopping

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 11 years incognito at the Dowlings, Chubby Aziraphale, Fluff, Holiday shopping with nanny, Nanny is loving, No Sex, No Smut, Warlock is six, all fluff and soft stuff, aziraphale loves crowley. Crowley loves Aziraphale, brother francis loves nanny, harriet dowling loves nanny, ineffable husbands, nanny has a slight panic attack at the mall, soft, warlock loves brother francis, warlock loves nanny, we all love nanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: Warlock and Nanny go to the shopping centre.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Brother Francis (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Holiday Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> *trigger warning, there is a little spot of anxiety for Nanny when they get to the mall and it's so crowded.
> 
> Other than that soft and sweet blib of Nanny and Warlock and Brother Francis

"Mom I'm ready to go Christmas shopping!" Warlock Dowling exclaimed as he ran down the stairs, Nanny Astoreth trailing behind him trying to finish buttoning his little jacket as they descended the stairs.

Mrs. Dowling sighed heavily, she was in no mood to go shopping today, let alone shopping with a precocious six year old who wanted to investigate and study everything he touched. Though she loved her son, she knew deep down she hadn't been ready to be a mother when she had Warlock, at least not the kind of mother she always imagined she'd be, baking cookies, ironing clothes, teaching patiently how to read.  
Her husband had wanted a child, and she foolishly thought a child would keep him home more than at work. But as she learned on the night of Warlock's birth, having a child wasn't going to mean he was home more. That point evident at the other empty chairs at the table where she sat.

She smiled weakly as Warlock excitedly started tugging on her robe sash and was talking a mile a minute about what he wanted to buy everyone, and how he wanted to visit Santa and ride the train at Westfield.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, Nanny Astoreth held out a cup of tea and her red lips smiled slightly at Mrs. Dowling. Her angular face sharp and no nonsense, her crimson hair twisted in a tight bun, sunglasses perched on her pixie nose (She claimed she often got migraines triggered by lighting). Today she was wearing a matching black jacket and matching long skirt with a white button up shirt, a red neck scarf, and a pair of red patent leather Giani Berini Mary Jane heels.

"Oh Warlock," Nanny said in a faux whisper bending down to Warlock's level.  
"Didn't you want to get your mummy a present today?" She asked holding a hand up to her mouth.

Warlock's eyes widened as did his smile, "I did Nanny."

"Well, if she takes you shopping, then she'll see what you're getting her!" Nanny said dramatically. 

Warlock gasped and looked at his mother who was pretending not to hear the conversation. 

"Mummy can Nanny take me shopping instead?" Warlock asked gently, not wanting to hurt his mother's feelings.

Mrs. Dowling smiled and ruffled her son's hair, "Of course honey."

Warlock smiled real big and turned to Nanny, "I'm going to check my bean sprouts before we leave!" And ran off towards the solarium.

"Thank you Nanny. " Mrs. Dowling said giving Nanny a genuine look of gratitude.  
Nanny gave a terse smile before following Warlock.

As Nanny arrived in the solarium she saw Brother Francis and Warlock leaning intently close to the little planter with bean sprouts poking out of the soil (that he insisted needed planting three weeks ago). He was into plants lately, hanging with Brother Francis half the time and then telling Nanny all the things Brother Francis had told him about plants.  
When Nanny saw Brother Francis her heart skipped a beat and she smiled warmly.

"Why hello Sister Astoreth, hope the day is treating you well." Brother Francis said smiling at Nanny. His big blue eyes shining at Nanny, crinkling around the edges with tenderness.

Nanny smiled wider, "Thank you Brother Francis, it is, and the day, is it tresting you well also?" She asked clasping her hands together trying to calm the beating of her heart she was certain Warlock would ask her who was playing drums in a moment she was so certain he could hear it. 

"It's been well, just got much better." He said winking at her.  
Nanny giggled covering her mouth with one gloved hand.

"Well off you go young Warlock, have a good day with Sister Astoreth, and remember what I told you." Brother Francis said with a wink to the boy.

Nanny watched sadly as Brother Francis left the solarium and she took Warlock's hand and walked with him to the family car, where the driver was prepared to drive them to Westfield. 

As Nanny and Warlock rode in the car Warlock was asking Nanny every question that popped into his mind (this week it was about stars), eagerly looking at Nanny for her to answer him with ease and with patience. "Nanny how did the stars get up there? Nanny why does Orion wear a belt? Nanny why is the dragon named Draco, why not Doug? Nanny why do stars die?"  
When he was out of questions Nanny came up with something for him to think about.  
"Warlock, if a meteor was coming towards Earth, and there was a space ship to save only twenty people, who do you think should be chosen to be saved and why?" Then they would discuss.

When the car pulled up to Westfield the driver opened the door for the pair and Nanny took Warlock's small hand in hers and began walking with him into the bustling shopping centre.  
She could feel the child's energy heighten with the auras of everyone around them and she bent down and held both of Warlock's hands in hers.

"Warlock dear, I know you're very excited to be shopping for everyone, and to see Santa, and to ride the train. But we are in a very busy and public place, I don't want anything to happen to you, so we need to go over the rules. Do you remember what they are?" Nanny asked, a small crease appearing between her eyes, her perfect eyebrows knitting together slightly, her hands squeezing Warlock's gently.

Warlock grinned at Nanny, he had memorized all the rules and was very good at following them, "no talking to strangers, no leaving your side, don't go off with any strangers, and if someone tries to take me draw attention to myself."  
He recited dutifully. 

Nanny smiled and stood and held Warlock's hand in hers as they walked through the threshold of the hell that was a shopping centre in December. 

Nanny gritted her teeth, it was so crowded, people bumping and against each other, the constant buzz of noise from everyone talking, the crowd moving slowly and in spurts, the heat of everyone's bodies was stifling, a shoulder bumped against her in passing, she heard someone making a lewd comment in her ear, hot breath on her neck as they passed, a different person touching the lower end of the small of her back, too loud too loud too close too close.

She shut her eyes a moment and squeezed Warlock's hand and took a deep slow breath in and counted to five and then exhaled slowly.  
She repeated this process a couple times before opening her eyes and gently steering Warlock into a store.  
Once they had stepped inside it was less crowded and loud and Nanny was able to breathe.  
It was so uncrowded that she felt safe enough to let Warlock wander about within eyesight without holding her hand.

As they walked about she noticed how other patrons were eyeing her, women enviously, wrathfully, a couple lustfully. The men however were staring as if she was the Goddess Aphrodite washed up naked in a clamshell just for them.  
She ignored all the looks, thinking of the only one whose look she wouldn't mind having on her, thinking of big blue eyes with the shine in them that could light the way through the trenches of the Mariana. Those eyes she wouldnt mind, those eyes she could gaze into for centuries, even more than centuries for millenia.

Her ears perked when she heard Warlock's voice talking with someone else, she whirled around and stalked quickly to the source of the young boys voice, the second voice sounding more familiar as she got closer, she stopped midstep and saw a familiar curl of blonde white hair.

She stood for a moment and studied the scene, the scene that was making her whole heart ache.  
Brother Francis was crouched down helping Warlock inspect a set of women's display hats, Warlock had a large swooping red hat with green feathers poking out of it, and Brother Francis was wearing a big yellow top hat with a white ribbon.  
Nanny smiled at the two men that have stolen her heart over time, her precious Warlock, and Brother Francis.  
Brother Francis looked a bit more kempt than earlier at the house, to be fair at the house he had just finished some landscsping and chrismtas light hanging.

He was in less flowy outfit than usual, now wearing a pair of wide tan overalls with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, and a tan jacket over to keep him warm from the cold outside. Nanny took in with her heart beating wildly the sight of off duty Brother Francis. The overalls were corduroy and looked so soft, almost as soft as the gardener it clothed. His broad chest and plush shoulders making the overall straps sink slightly into the extra padding provided from the long sleeve shirt and his skin.  
His overalls hugged him tightly around the middle and hips. Emphasizing the plumpness of the gardener it was beautiful, every arch and dip that the overalls clung to was a new area to adore.  
His white blonds curls were not hidden as they usually are when he is gardening with his big floppy Sunday, now they were loose and shining in the florescent lighting, Nanny ached to run her fingers through his curls. To lovingly pet the big matching sideburns he had accumulated as well.

"Nanny look it's Brother Francis!" Warlock said happily.  
Brother Francis turned around and smiled at Nanny, his overbite adorably resting perfectly on his plump lips.  
"Good to see you again! Have you gotten much what you were looking for?" He asked her removing the dress up hat from his head. 

"No not all. I just spied one thing I've been wanting, but not sure how many are available." Nanny said smiling at Brother Franics.  
Nanny noticed a small blush creeping into his apple cheeks. 

"May I join you?" Brother Francis asked sheepishly.  
"Of course dear!" Nanny replied hooking an arm in each Warlock and brothers crooks of the arm and the three of them walked of this store and to one that was not nearly as busy as the they were.

The trio walked to another building Nanny felt a plump hand giving her upper arm a gentle squeeze. She felt her heart best faster.

Since the store wasn't crowded at all like the previous one Nanny let Warlock explore the store as she and Brother Francis sat together watching on a bench. 

"How is he today?" Brother Francis asked her.  
Nanny smiled slightly, her red lips upturned adoringly looking at Brother Franics' profile, his sweet round face lit up by a Christmas display, lighting up all the things Nanny found so intriguing and stunning about his face. The lines of worry in his brow, the crinkles by his eyes, the blush of his cheeks, the extra flesh under his chin, it was all so lovely.

"Curious as ever, asked me about stars today." She replied looking at Warlock lovingly. 

Brother Francis took this moment to gaze at Nanny Astoreth's profile. Her angular face, usually sharp was softened as she looked at the young boy, the dimples in her cheeks appearing as she smiled at him, her red lips matching her red shoes. Her sunglasses blocking her beautiful amber eyes that Brother Francis occasionally got to glimpse at when she didnt have them pushed up all the way, usually when she was crawling around playing with Warlock. Her slender form emphasized by the outfit .

"He was asking me about plants, and asked what I was getting you for Christmas." Brother Francis said with a chuckle.  
Nanny shot Brother Francis a look of surprise and then gave her attention back to Warlock. 

"Well it so happens he asked what I got you as well and he didnt much like my response." Nanny said in a smug sounding voice.

"Oh?" Brother Francis asked looking at her apprehensively.  
"Shears for those sideburns, getting a bit ridiculous with them to be honest angel." Crowley said fighting back a laugh, Nanny's shell cracking a bit at the comment.

Brother Francis huffed and crossed his thick arms over his chest, "I am trying to keep the heavenly operatives off my scent. The more ridiculous the disguise the better." Aziraphale was starting to come out now, more prim and proper in his words and posture on the bench.

Aziraphale sighed looking at Warlock and talking a but muffled, "I do wish I hadn't committed to wearing these teeth, they're awful, and hard to speak around at times. Particularly when I am answering a million questions a minute." Aziraphale said nodding his head slightly to Crowley. 

"Warlock thinks they're busted up piano keys your mother glued into your mouth crookedly." Crowley said holding his side laughing.

Aziraphale's eyes widened and looked from Crowley to Warlock, "and how would he have ever gotten that idea?" He asked sarcastically. 

Crowley wiped a tear from his eye, "no clue."

"Nanny, brother Francis look what I found!" Warlock said from behind them, suddenly a sprig of fake mistletoe was held above their heads by a precocious six year old on his tip toes.

"You have to kiss now! It's one of the rules of Christmas!" Warlock announced proudly and loudly.  
Nanny raised an eyebrow at Brother Francis, not expecting this turn of the day.  
She knew from Warlock's tone that if they didn't kiss he would be on a repeating streak for the rest of the day.  
Before she could talk herself out of it She leaned over and pecked Brother Francis on the cheek, leaving a red kiss mark there as evidence. 

Brother Francis blinked a couple of times surprised. 

"No Nanny, that wasn't a kiss, this is for true love kiss, a Christmas love." Warlock said in the tone of voice that made you seem like a total fool for not knowing that shred of information. 

"Oh." Nanny said glancing at Brother Francis who had a bastardly gleam in his eyes now.  
She raised an eyebrow at him, ready to match his mischief with her own.

Before she could do anything Brother Francis reached up and tenderly held the side of her face, his thick fingers weaving through the hair at the base of her neck as he guided her face closer to his as he leaned in.  
Nanny's heart beat quickened so much it felt like she would need a paramedic.  
Brother Francis placed his heavenly plump lips to hers.

There was a billion stars behind Crowley's eyes as his lips pressed against Aziraphale's, some shooting stars, flying across the dark, some just beautiful nebulas flaring and bubbling, some where just shining brighter than any light he had ever seen.  
The touch of soft heavenly skin pressed to his heated his bones, warmed the marrow, cooked the cells to bursting temperatures. 

Aziraphale delayed pulling his lips from Crowley's as much as he could. Oh how exquisite his lips were, sweet and familiar as if he had a home here.  
The feel of Crowley's sleek jawline in his hands were edgeless as hand held it sweetly. 

"EW NANNY!!!"

The pair abruptly stopped kissing, pulling freely just a breadth apart.  
Nanny's breathing was quickened, and Brother Francis was blushing a cloying shade of pink.  
The pair looked at Warlock who now had his hands clapped over his face.  
Crowley took a last look at Aziraphale before hopping off the bench and sneaking up on Warlock, whose eyes were still covered, and began tickling his sides. 

Brother Francis hopped up from the bench and began tickling the boy as well.

"Can we finish our holiday shopping now Nanny?" Warlock asked with a dimpled grin. 

Nanny looked at Brother Franics and smiled.  
"Of course dear."


End file.
